


Stille

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: Feierstunde, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Warum wacht er nicht auf?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Szene in „Feierstunde”, in der Thiel denkt, dass Boerne tot ist, hat mich UNGLAUBLICH berührt. Als ich bei der Kinopremiere die Szene zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, sind mir die Tränen gekommen. Ich habe zwar zugegebenermaßen etwas nah am Wasser gebaut, aber bei Tatortfolgen weine ich doch eher selten. ;-)
> 
> Mir war sofort klar, dass ich zu der Szene etwas schreiben muss. Es ist recht kurz geworden, ich hoffe dennoch, dass die Emotionen einigermaßen richtig rüberkommen.

_„Boerne, aufwachen!”_

Boerne soll aufwachen. Sofort! Warum wacht er nicht auf? Warum nicht?  
Das Herz schlägt ihm hart und schnell gegen die Brust, und er fängt an zu zittern, immer stärker und stärker.  
„Boerne, bitte wachen Sie auf“, flüstert er, hat keine Kraft mehr, um zu schreien.  
Boerne reagiert nicht, gibt keine Antwort. Stille.

_„Er ist tot. Ich habe die Welt von ihm befreit.”_ Nein! Verdammt nochmal, nein! Das kann nicht sein! Boerne kann nicht tot sein. Nein! Gleich wird Boerne ihn sicher ansehen und lächeln, wird vielleicht irgendeinen doofen Witz machen.  
Stille.  
Tränen tropfen auf Boernes Brille.

Gedämpft nimmt er Stimmen um ihn herum wahr, hört nicht, was sie sagen. Eine Hand an seiner Schulter, er sieht nicht auf, um zu gucken, wem sie gehört.

Tausend Gedanken gehen ihm durch den Kopf, überschlagen sich. Was waren die letzten Worte, die er zu Boerne gesagt hat? Er kann sich nicht erinnern.  
Alles erscheint ihm so weit weg. Viel zu weit. 

Da. Er fühlt es. Boernes Herz schlägt. Es schlägt, Boerne lebt. Er lebt. Alles wird gut. Boerne lebt.


End file.
